


Nightmare

by Platinum_Sun_490



Series: Birthdays for the Girls [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/F, F/M, I have too many fucking OCs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: I suck at summaries.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

"There better be a good reason you're keeping me locked up in your room for two hours, Bubblegum Girl." Nightmare hovered over her sister with a pissed expression. Wildcard just glanced away from her horror graphic novel to smile at her sister before going back to reading. Nightmare groaned, dragging her hands down her face in a dramatic fashion, then floated towards on of Wildcard's massive beanbag chairs and allowed herself to be swallowed whole. Minutes later, a knock sounded off at the door and Scalpel stepped in after Wildcard had unlocked the door with a simple nod of her head.

"It's ready."

Nightmare rose from the beanbag and hesitated when Wildcard began to pull her sister out the room by the hand. "It's okay. It's a good surprise."

Trusting her sister, Nightmare followed Wildcard and Scalpel out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where the sight of it made Nightmare's jaw drop.

Dark and Wilford were seated at the table in front of a red cake with black polka dots. Nine candles had been lit on the top, the flames burning brightly. "Happy birthday, baby girl!" Wilford said as he engulfed her in a hug. Nightmare wasn't very accepting when it came to emotion, like most of her sisters, but she would make an exception today. She turned to see that Scalpel had walked out, probably back to Dr. Iplier's office. Everyone knew Nightmare hated crowds, meaning she didn't come out for big events, like parties or get togethers.

Nightmare wriggled out of Wil's hug, she looked around, then asked, "Why would you...?"

Dark smiled. "Everyone should celebrate their birthday."

"There's no escaping it from here." Wil beamed as he sat down with a giggling Wildcard in his lap.

With a small smile, Nightmare took her seat, leaned over, and blew out the candles.

* * *

Later that day, Nightmare materialized in her room with the leftover cake on a paper plate. Setting it on her nightstand, Nightmare turned around to lay down and watch YouTube on her computer, then stopped and flinched when she saw a pile of multi shaped boxes covering her bed.

No doubt they were presents from the others. With a shake of her head, Nightmare crawled onto her bed and, turning on a funny video for sound, began to tear the presents open.


End file.
